


The night of the party.

by sanashine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: Xiuchen Hogwarts!AU"When he talked I raised my gaze and it was one of the most stupid things that I’ve done in my life. His eyes were the most beautiful I’d ever seen, it seemed like the ocean was trapped in them. But the real problem was his smile. Every time Minseok smiled he looked like the sun. Maybe he was the Sun’s son or something like that.I was watching him, he was too much beautiful, and I couldn’t control myself.« Would you like to come to the party with me? » Those words came out of my mouth out of the blue. I was shocked and maybe he was too because his hair became red."





	The night of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time that I write about Xiuchen, I hope that you'll like it!

I was trying to study for the defence against the dark arts class while Baekhyun was playing with Chanyeol: they were making paper airplanes and trying to fly them all over the hall.  
It was breakfast time and that’s why we were in the Great Hall, surrounded by kids that were chatting and playing around. I loved to be there, it was one of the few places where you could meet people from all the houses. Actually, I was looking around hoping to see a specific person. The one person that was making my life nearly impossible.  
« Did you ask him to come to the party with you yet? » When I heard Baekhyun’s words I almost choked and my glasses fell on the table.  
I looked first Baekhyun and then Chanyeol with a shocked gaze and they were both laughing. I picked up my glasses with a sigh noticing that the left lens was broken. I was trying so hard to remember the spell necessary for repair it, too much distracted from Baekhyun and Chanyeol who have started to kiss each other very loudly.  
_Get a room guys, for God’s sake._  
I just shook my head without say something, it would have been useless anyway.  
« Are you ready for the match? » I turned around in the exact instant in which I heard Minseok’s voice. His voice was unique, one of the softest things in the world. I could bet that I had a stupid expression on my face when he looked me directly in my eyes.  
« I was born ready, » I responded and I cursed me.  
_I’m an idiot._  
I could hear Baekhyun trying to not laugh and Chanyeol was obviously pretending to not have heard me. Instead Minseok was genuinely smiling, not like the couple of idiots in front of me.  
« Yup, he was born while playing Quidditch. True story! » Baekhyun said.  
_I’ll kill him later, I swear._  
Minseok laughed and then he sat down next to me.  
« You have broken your glasses again, » He suddenly noticed it and took it from my hands. He reached for his wand and then he said « Oculus Reparo! » with a voice completely different from the one that he used for talking. He seemed another person.  
However, I was ready for taking the glasses from his hands but I didn’t have the time because Minseok was already putting them on for me.  
« You should be more careful, » When he talked I raised my gaze and it was one of the most stupid things that I’ve done in my life. His eyes were the most beautiful I’d ever seen, it seemed like the ocean was trapped in them. But the real _problem_ was his smile. Every time Minseok smiled he looked like the sun. Maybe he was the Sun’s son or something like that.  
I was watching him, he was too much beautiful, and I couldn’t control myself.  
« Would you like to come to the party with me? » Those words came out of my mouth out of the blue. I was shocked and maybe he was too because his hair became red. He was a metamorphmagus and sometimes he couldn’t control his ability.  
_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._  
I was punching myself in my mind. Minseok was just staring at me without answering and it was terrible.  
« Minseok! » Someone screamed and I recognized the voice: it was Luhan. The situation was even worse now, I’d always thought that they were secretly dating. I only hoped that Luhan wouldn’t come at our table. I looked over at him and, luckily, he was talking with Yixing. One less problem without him.  
The big problem was that Minseok was still not moving. My heart was beating extremely fast and I should have died already.  
It seemed like an eternity was passed when a little “Yes” came out from Minseok’s mouth.  
_Oh shit._  
« Seriously? » Obviously in the exact moment in which he was answering Luhan decided to arrive.  
« Minseok, you should come with me. Prefects things, no offense, » I really hated the way he talked, or maybe I just couldn’t stand how close he was with the Gryffindor.  
« Yeah, sure. Sorry Luhan! I arrive, » Minseok replied standing up and adjusting his tie. He was handsome in Gryffindor’s colors. His hair was blonde again, a light blonde which suits him wonderfully. He was ethereal. I couldn’t talk, I was only looking at him. Luhan’s presence was making me shake.  
« Oh Luhan, sweet and gentle as always, » said Baekhyun. I’d almost forgot that he was there, he was strangely quiet. Chanyeol laughed, understanding the irony in his boyfriend’s voice.  
« You should grow up, you know? » Answered Luhan while he was already walking away.  
Minseok looked at Luhan with a funny expression, he was used to this kind of exchanges between them. They were like cats and dogs.  
« So… See you later, seeker. » Minseok said winking at me while biting softly his lower lip. Then he turned around and followed Luhan outside the Hall.  
« Woo, Jongdae is fainting! Someone takes him to the hospital wing! » He screamed, all the people in the Hall were looking at us. I wanted to sink through the floor.  
« Baekhyun, stop… » My ears had become red, I could feel it.  
« “See you later, seeker!” » He winked at me, trying to imitate Minseok, while doing embarrassing movements. Even Chanyeol was a little bit shocked.  
« I’m not going to do this with you, Baekhyun. I have to go to prepare myself for the match, » I took my books and started to walk away. But obviously Baekhyun wasn’t done.  
« You should get ready to dance! Your prince is waiting for you! » He was laughing and Chanyeol too, and I couldn’t wait to be in my room.  
_I’m fucked._  
  
  
I entered the Ravenclaw Tower heading into the dormitories. I wanted to be alone before the match because I was already stressed by what happened in the Great Hall. But when I arrived, my dream of peace faded away.  
My Quidditch team was in the common room, singing and dancing. I sighed.  
_I just want to rest._  
« Jongdae! » Junmyeon screamed while he was dancing. « Come here! »  
I wasn’t in the mood, so I denied the invitation. At least I was the only one in the dormitory, I could read a book, or just think about how my life was going. Pretty well, indeed.  
I was one of the best student in Hogwarts and my future as an auror was quite certain. I was the captain of the Quidditch team and the seeker, too. The boy of my dream was going to come with me to the party. Everything was just so good. If only my family supported me, it would be perfect. But you can’t have everything in your life, don’t you?  
My thoughts were interrupted by Junmyeon, my best friend. He’d noticed that something was “wrong”, he knew me too much.  
« Are you worried about the match? » He asked and I was relieved. Maybe I could have avoided the other Minseok’s thing.  
« A little, they’re better than us. You know that, » It was true: the Gryffindor team was one of the strongest in the history of Hogwarts.  
« But look where we’ve arrived! » Junmyeon was always confident, he had a positive personality. I had lost this part of me.  
« Yeah, you’re right, » After my answer we stayed there without talking. Our friendship was like that, we didn’t need too much, just being together in “difficult” moments was enough.  
After a while, suddenly, we heard a lot of noise from the common room. It was time.  
« Let’s go! » We said as one.  
Then we took our equipment and headed together through the Quidditch camp.  
  
  
« Kim Jongdae catches the golden snitch and Ravenclaw wins! Ravenclaw is the champion! » exclaimed Chanyeol and I couldn’t be happier.  
I was flying around with my broomstick while receiving the cheers of all my housemates. I kept celebrating like this for 10 minutes, too happy to stop. I’d given the victory to my house for the first time in ten years, it was wonderful.  
After coming back to the ground I was surrounded by all my friend and Junmyeon was giving me a big hug. He was happier than me because that was his last year at Hogwarts.  
_I’ll miss him._  
« We did it! » Junmyeon screamed shaking me. He was almost jumping for the happiness. I was very happy, too, and I couldn’t help myself to stay calm. I was dancing, singing, jumping and hugging everyone who was there. There was only one person that I hadn’t seen: Minseok.  
The match had been hard. We kept running into each other while trying to catch the snitch. Minseok was an excellent seeker, the best of our year. Our gazes never met during the whole match, it seemed like we didn’t know each other. I couldn’t avoid to look at him when I wasn’t busy going after the snitch. In his uniform, and obviously in Gryffindor’s color, Minseok was stunning. For the match his hair was of a bright red. Like I said, I didn’t see the color of eyes, but I didn’t have to wait too long.  
I was heading myself to the changing room because I wanted to get ready for the party as soon as possible. I still had to think about the right outfit.  
_I’m going crazy for the outfit, I can’t believe it._  
I was entering when I felt a hand touching mine. A tiny and soft hand that I could have recognized in every moment. How was possible that I hadn’t seen him?  
I turned my head for finding Minseok’s cute smile in front of me. His eyes were the second thing that I noticed.  
_Green eyes, of course._  
The Gryffindor was handsome: he was standing near the entrance of the changing room, still in his Quidditch uniform. I took a moment to observe every detail of his face: his cheeks, his bright smile that could have lighted the entire universe, the way his eyes closed a little bit while smiling. Minseok was a piece of art.  
« Congratulations! You played well, » His compliment was honest, there wasn’t envy in it.  
« You were the best as always, » I sincerely thought that. He’d always been my inspiration. When we attended our first year, I was very insecure about myself and watching this _little_ boy being so confident was amazing. Probably I’d fallen in love with him in those moments.  
Minseok broke the silence. « I was waiting for you, » said he with a soft and sweet voice. I was incredulous.  
_Kim Minseok was waiting for me. ME._  
« Really? » What a stupid question to ask. But my head was completely blank. In theory, I shouldn’t have been shocked this much, we’d been friend since our third year now. Anyway, I always tried to hide my feelings for him because I was afraid of his reaction. Baekhyun thought Minseok knew about it, they were roommate so maybe he’d discovered something during the years.  
« Yes, I wanted to give you this… » Minseok said looking me in the eyes. Then he took a little box from his pocket and gave it to me.  
I picked it up suddenly. I was feeling really excited and for some reason I couldn’t say anything. He was so kind, it was unbelievable.  
« It’s nothing special, but I would like if you wore it tonight… » He made a little pause, his ears had become red. He was very cute.  
I opened the box to find a little bracelet. It was simple, a black string with a little cat made of wood. In his simplicity, it made me speechless.  
« I made it, » He continued shyly.  
_So cute._  
« I’ll surely wear it, » I said smiling. I couldn’t believe that this was happening. It felt like a dream, a beautiful dream. Maybe I’d become the sleeping beauty and I was under some crazy spell.  
« I go now, then. I’ll wait for you outside of your common room, » Minseok finished the sentence and then it happened. It was totally unexpected. His lips reached my mouth angle, leaving a soft kiss. It lasted maybe three seconds but my heart fluttered like never before.  
I was speechless, again. I just looked at him, trying to convey all my love through my eyes. He left after a little « bye » and I remained there, touching with my hand the part where his lips touched me a moment ago.  
_Oh God, I think I’m in love._  
  
  
I’d spent three hours looking for something to wear. My clothes were all over the room, even on Junmyeon who was trying to sleep in his bed. I’d tried everything: white pants, black suit, red shirt, pink shirt, light purple suit. Nothing seemed acceptable. I wanted to scream really bad.  
« Just wear your dark blue suit, Jongdae, c’mon! » Junmyeon said with his head under the pillow. Then he felt asleep again.  
I took a moment to think. I’d never worn it at Hogwarts, he’d seen it just because I spent a Christmas with his family in London. That suit was one of the best that I had. Usually I wasn’t a suit type, so I’d never bought a lot of them. I wouldn’t have had the money, in every case.  
Whatever, I decided to try it and Junmyeon was right. The suit fitted me perfectly: it was really dark and it seemed almost black.  
_Good job, Jongdae._  
The only problem was the shirt, but suddenly I remembered about my light blue one. It was a gift from my grandmother and I’d never wear it.  
I looked at myself through the mirror. My appearance was pretty good.  
I was ready to leave when I remembered about the bracelet that Minseok gave to me. How could I forget it? I put it on my left wrist and I went.  
When I walked out of the common room I found Minseok waiting for me. He was standing right in front of the door and he was stunning. He was wearing a white jacket and dark blue pants, his shirt was slightly unbuttoned and made of black and white stripes. He was making little jokes with his wand, creating little creature that went over the stairs. His hair was black with very dark blue shades.  
_Wow._  
« Hey! » I exclaimed for catching his attention.  
When he raised his gaze, I was even more amazed. Minseok was shining. His eyes were of a light blue and I couldn’t help myself from sighing. We were smiling at each other. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, we didn’t need to talk because everything was clear due to our eyes.  
Minseok held out his hand to me and I took it. Then we started to walk, chatting about school things. It was all very natural, there wasn’t embarrass between us.  
I was really happy for the first time in a while. Being this way with Minseok was the most beautiful thing in the world or rather, in the whole universe.  
When we arrived in the Great Hall I remained without words. The Hall didn’t seem it at all: the four big tables were gone and just the professors’ one was still there filled with a lot of food, there was also butterbeer for the occasion. Ravenclaw banners came down from the ceiling to celebrate our victory.  
Minseok and I were still holding our hands while walking through the Hall for reaching our friends. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already drinking butterbeer while Yixing was telling them something, probably he was just talking alone because the two of them didn’t pay attention to things most of the time.  
We reached them and I could clearly see Baekhyun making strange winks at me.  
_Oh, please._  
I made a horrified expression, Chanyeol laughed and I did it too. Minseok was talking with the other Hufflepuff, Yixing. Finally, someone was actually listening to what he had to say.  
« Do you want to eat something? I can take it for you, » I demanded to Minseok kindly and he nodded smiling brightly.  
Obviously Baekhyun came with me at the table. To make my life impossible was his favorite hobby.  
« So? Did you kiss? Did you cuddle? Did you two f- » Luckily I was ready to something like this. I stopped him putting my hand on his mouth, my gaze could have killed him. The scene had to be hilarious.  
« You can’t really be stupid like this! » I said between my teeth because I didn’t want someone to understand what was happening. « And no, we hadn’t done anything, » I answered leaving him.  
However, Baekhyun was smiling as an idiot.  
_What did I do to deserve someone like him in my life?_  
We took the food without saying anything else and came back to our partners. Chanyeol threw himself on the food suddenly, while Minseok looked at me with a thankful smile. Then I sit down next to him and, as usual, something that I wasn’t expecting happened. Minseok kissed me on my cheek and mumbled a little « thank you ». My ears had become red like the fire and he was happily eating under the shocked gaze of Yixing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were looking at us with a stupid smile on both of their face.  
After this moment, we started to talk while eating and the atmosphere became less awkward until the arrive of Luhan.  
Sehun, one of Luhan housemates, had put a slow song and all the couple were dancing in the center of the Hall and I was wondering if I should invite Minseok to dance or not. That was the moment in which the Slytherin arrived.  
« C’mon Minseok, let’s dance, » He said with a calm voice. He was so confident in himself and I could barely watch the Gryffindor in the eyes.  
« Actually, I was asking to Jongdae to dance with me. Did you concede me this dance? » Minseok demanded, his eyes were become of a darker shade of blue.  
I nodded with my eyes wide open and under the angry gaze of Luhan, he was really furious. No one would have expected something like that.  
Minseok took my hand smiling and headed me to the dance floor. The music was slow and very romantic so he put his arms around my neck and started to move gently. It took a moment for me to put my hands on his hips because I was shacking. We remained in silence, sharing little smiles. I couldn’t be happier and I wanted to kiss him so bad. We were staring at each other in the eyes, it was the perfect moment, so I leaned and… He stopped me. He stopped me while smiling and I was dying.  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
Minseok interrupted our dance and took my hand again, heading outside from the Hall. I couldn’t think about anything.  
« Sorry, » He said when we went out. « I prepared something, follow me, please. » He continued and I agree still remaining silent. Then we started to walk away.  
  
  
After a while we arrived at the Black Lake. It was illuminated by the moonlight and also by something else: some fireworks were standing over the lake, making little hearts and stars.  
I turned my head to watch Minseok’s expression and he was smiling.  
« Did you prepare this? » I asked even if it was obvious. He nodded and held my hand stronger. He’d been silent for all the way to the lake, just smiling at me now and then and squeezing my hand.  
When we finally were near to the side of the lake, Minseok took his wand from his pocket and set a little artificial fire. With another move of wand, a blanket showed up from nowhere.  
« You can sit, » He said, finally speaking.  
I accepted his invite and sat down, looking at the fireworks that now were making my name in the air.  
_I can’t believe that this is all for me._  
Minseok sat down next to me, then he made a rose appear and handed it to me.  
« I hope you like the rose. I didn’t know what flower is your favorite, » He said to me shyly.  
« Yes, it is beautiful! » I exclaimed bringing it at my nose. He smiled brightly and we started to talk about our dreams and hopes for the future.  
Minseok wanted to be a transfiguration professor and he explained to me that this was mostly because of his _power_. He told me about his problem in the muggles school when he was very little: most of the time his aspect changed without him knowing about it. His mother was a witch, his father was a muggle doctor and he didn’t know about his wife’s nature until Minseok’s signs of magic. He accepted it, anyway, and then he started to go to school reserved only to mages.  
My life had been completely different. I’d never cared about my mage power till I was eleven and my letter from Hogwarts arrived. I was obliged to talk about it with my parents and they didn’t take the news too well. From the moment I left for Hogwarts I never came back to my parents’ house. It wasn’t my home after all. The school period was good, I was there with my friends and it passed well. During the summer I was always a guest at Junmyeon’s house. In his family, they were all mages and after hearing my story they took me as a part of their family.  
« I decided that I want to be an auror during my first year. I like to help people, » I said looking him in the eyes. Minseok was truly listening my words and he was interested, too. It wasn’t easy to find someone as caring as him.  
« You will be a good auror, » He replied. We smiled at each other and I felt warm in my chest, it was a lovely feeling.  
I don’t know which of us leaned first, but in a blink we were so close. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then he put in hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was gentle. His lips were so soft and I smiled while we were kissing. He smiled, too.  
We kept kissing for a bit, but I can’t say how much it was. We were so absorbed in each other that all the other things were vanished. During the whole time the fireworks kept lighting up the water of the lake.  
I’d never kissed someone and I couldn’t believe that it happened like that.  
We didn’t return to the party, too busy kissing, hugging and cuddling. We felt asleep like that and I’d never been as happy as during that night.  
The next morning when I woke up, Minseok was still sleeping and he was the most beautiful creature of the world.  
I was in his arms, I was in love, and I swore that I could have remained like this for all my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story, let me know what you think!


End file.
